In The End
by MsMadii
Summary: Bella's in L-o-v-e. Now...what if Eward is too? What'll happen in the end?


BPOV

Today's the first day of school, meaning, I would see him again. God. How couldn't anyone like him? He was b-e-a-utiful. Edward Cullen. My best friend ever since the first grade. And I've been in love with his beautiful green eyes and creamy skin ever since. But of course I could never tell him any of that, it could ruin our status as best friends. The only person I've told was his sister, and my best friend, Alice.

We're going into the twelfth grade, and he always talks about this "mystery" girl. He would always ask for relationship advice from me when it came to her. The only thing; he wont tell me her name or what she looks like. It always gets on my nerves, but I never show that or else I have no chance of getting to know who this girl was.

I walked down the stairs in my home and I called my fathers name,

"Charlie?"

There was no answer. He was probably already off to work already. He was a police officer so he was gone until around 6 or 7-ish. I went inside the kitchen and opened a cabinet. I grabbed a pop tart out of its box and put it in the toaster oven.

"_Should I be charming and flirt with him today? But he's going to think there's something wrong with me…" _I thought as I sat in one of the old chairs in my kitchen

"_Should I ignore him and see what he does? No!!! I cant even last 2 minutes without him! I HAD to go to London its not my fault-" _

Ding! My pop tart was ready. I put it in a paper plate and rushed into my car. The earlier I was, the more time for me and him.

The cool air coming through the windows of my Chevy Pick-Up Truck helped me cool down every time I thought about this girl, Mystery. Thoughts raced through my mind.

"_What did Mystery have that I didn't? Why her? Why not me? Ugh. Why was it such a secret?!" _

I was so used to him talking about her that I gave her the nick name Mystery. I mean why not? It's no like he'll tell me who she is anytime soon…

EPOV

"_Oh how I've been waiting for this day,"_ I thought to myself happily.

I finally get to see my best friend and crush, Isabella Swan, also known as Bella. Bella and I have known each other ever since the first grade. She has always appealed highly to me but I never told anyone that. Well, besides my sister Alice, she was the only person I could trust. Alice was one of my best friends. We could tell each _anything_. My brothers, sisters and I, are all adopted. My mother, Esme, and father, Carlise, couldn't have a baby due to there being something "wrong" with Esme. Esme was extremely hurt by this and wanted children. So the happy couple adopted me first. Then my beautiful sister Rosalie, then Emmitt, and then Alice and Jasper. There was only one bad part about my family: I was the only one with out a relationship with the opposite sex. Alice had Jasper, Esme had Carlise, and Rosalie had Emmitt. We consider ourselves family but Carlise and Esme feel that its okay if we date each other because were not actually blood related. I could never see myself with either Alice or Rosalie, it just looked wrong. Oh and I alos have to drive them all to school while they all made goo-goo eyes at each other.

I drove to school in my Volvo X60, my mind going wild.

"_Should I flirt? No…she would get freaked out. Should I kiss her hand while I greeted her? No way! She'll think I'm nuts!" _

Alice noticed. She whispered in my ear so the others couldn't hear.

"Eddie, what's wrong_?"_

"Its nothing, I'm just nervous…" I replied.

"There's nothing to be worried about. I think she likes you too." She assured.

"No Alice. I know she doesn't. She probably likes…" I couldn't say his name.

"Mike?! Edward have you lost your mind?! I think she finds him quite annoying if you ask me."

I hated Mike. He was totally in _love_ with Bella. My Bella! I couldn't stand him one bit.

"_Oh Bella I dropped my pencil, can you pick it up for me?"_

I mean c'mon! were in twelfth grade. Not second.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Emmett said.

Ahh, Emmett. He always needed to know everything, just like Rosalie. He and I are good friends though. Emmett worked out so he has pretty big muscles. His brown short but curly hair was short and matched his brown eyes.

"Yeah what are _you_ talking about?" Rosalie asked.

Rosalie was beautiful. Almost every guy wanted her, probably even Mike. She had long blonde hair a little past her shoulders. There were ringlets of curls in her hair, and her eyes were ice blue. But of course Bella appealed higher to me which made her mad. She wanted EVERYONE to love her.

Me and Alice looked back to them from the front seats.

Jasper was just sitting there, staring out of the window, not paying attention to the conversation we were having. Jasper had blonde hair that was pretty short, but enough to move if blown on. He had darker blue eyes which made him and Rosalie look like real brother and sister.

"That is none of your business you two." Alice barked.

"Damn Alice, what bit you last night?" Emmett joked.

"Jasper…" Rosalie mumbled.

The two burst into laughter while Jasper turned his head toward them.

"Ugh, they'll never stop, will they?" I asked Alice.

"Psh I highly doubt they will."

We were early when we arrived to Forks High School. There were some people there (one being Mike) but no one I knew well (Or liked), so I waited for Bella to arive.

10 minutes passed and I saw her red beat-up pick-up truck drive into the parking lot. I raced over to greet her.

BPOV

I finally made my way to the parking lot to my high school. I was reaching to open the car door, when suddenly it opened.

"Why hello there."

"Oh…Hey Edward…" I said stunned.

Ugh! I hated when he did that. He would…dazzle me. It always made me lose my train of thought.

"It's so good to see you." He said and he did his "famous" crooked grin.

I loved when he did that.

"Yeah, it's great to see you too." I blushed.

You see, we didn't get to see each other over the summer because I spent my summer in London. We wrote letters back and forth just to keep in touch.

"You look great Bella." He said helping me out of my car.

"Thanks. You...I mean…wow…" I didn't know what to say. He looked even more perfect then the last time I saw him.

"What?" He said puzzled.

"Oh, its just that…you look…amazing." Ha, amazing. What an understatement.

"Oh." He smiled.

We walked over to Alice who was sitting under a tree on some grass. When she saw me she squealed and ran toward me. When she reached me she caught me in a tight bear hug. When she let go we both giggled.

"Bella!! How was London?" she asked.

"It was good," I smiled. Alice always got excited when it was the first day of school. Alice was pretty short, standing at 4 '11. She has black short-ish hair which was spiked up at the ends. People described her as Pixie-like.

"Edward told me that you were excited to see me soon." I explained.

"Well, I'm not the only one." She looked back as Mike Newton, the boy madly in love with me, was running over to greet us…I mean me.

"Hi Bella!" Mike pretty much screamed.

"Heya Mike. What's u-" He cut me off.

"I've missed you sooo much Bella! You better be in most of my classes or I'm complaining and getting them switched." He talked-yelled again.

Mike reminded me much of a golden retrevier dog. He was always so happy it was somewhat scary.

"Um…yeah that would be nice…" I said not paying much attention.

"I though you weren't going to come back! I thought you would move to London and live there forever and drive a moped, and find a boyfriend, and get engaged, and then get married!"

Woah. What was this boy thinking?

"Oh. Uh Mike I never said I was moving…"

"Yeah but I thought you would like it to much there!" He explained sadly.

"Well I'm not so you should be happy now."

"Yeah I am!"

Just then a bitchy (I hardly ever call people this but she is) girl named Jessica called Mike over. For someone who I hated, I was glad she had a crush on Mike. I was also happy that she would take him away right now.

"Oh man, Mike I guess you have to go." I said, faking the sadness in my voice.

"Yeah…I'm sooo sorry Bella. Here I'll make it up to you. You, Me, Friday night and the new restaurant 'Catch'."

"Mike you don't have t-"

"No, but I want to."

Jessica called his name again, getting annoyed.

"I'll pick you up at 8." And he ran off to Jessica.

Another reason I didn't like Mike, he made plans with me and I didn't even have a say in if I was going or not! This was one annoying boy…

"Ugh, Alice can I sleep over your house on Friday just so I have something that can cancel me out on my…'date'?"

She laughed.

"Of cour-" she started to say but was inturpted.

"Bella, she would be flattered." Edward answered and grinned.

"Thanks" I said a I felt the color rush to my face.

The bell rang once to let us know that we had to get to class.

"First period I have," I scanned my paper that I had gotten in the mail from my school. "Advanced math."

Edward did my favorite crooked grin.

"What a surprise, looks like both of us geeks have that fist period." He said jokingly.

"Awww, you guys suck." Alice said disspointed. But a few seconds after she said that she grinned at the fact that Edward and I were "alone". Edward didn't notice her grin but I did and elbowed her in the ribs. She chuckled and said,

"I have English, I guess I'll see you two later."

"Bye" We both said in unison. She laughed again and walked away.

"Shall we?" he asked reaching his hand out.

I took his hand. I tried to find something "charming" to say but all that came out was,

"Sure."


End file.
